


37°2 le matin

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Prince!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 一个老万给快银相亲结果把准儿媳泡走的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的西彻斯特设定是一个位于地中海周边的君主立宪小国，和《公主日记》里的吉诺威亚差不多。  
> 一篇用来过渡的小文，写得不会太认真，篇幅不会太长。主要是轻喜剧，但是前半段会比较压抑。

【一】

谁创造了这片玫瑰丛？是迷途骑士的致幻剂，还是藏在酒瓶底的忧郁黑星？它们的藤蔓像从深海里窸窸窣窣爬出的远古海兽的触须一样，钻出那片倾覆视野的深蓝。隔壁传来的萨克斯风在它的油彩静脉之上悠悠响起，1968年的巴黎，酒店墙砖挡不住声音。

眨了眨眼，清醒立刻冲散了这片蔷薇丛林的魔力，它们又变回了平淡无奇的壁纸。与此同时，现实生活里的一切焦虑也倾覆而下，碾断了梦境的尾巴。Peter猛地从床上跳了起来，他伸手摸了摸额头，抬头看了一眼从未见过的天花板，这才想起自己此刻身在异乡。

他是怎么被从那个纸醉金迷的新大陆西海岸被送过来的？这都是倚仗他父亲的功劳。他们Lehnsherr家族富可敌国，而他父亲Erik Lehnsherr更是资产阶级精英的完美化身。他可以在忙得热火朝天的同时还能保持大脑的冷静沉着，一天中大部分时间都呆在办公室，和他那群同样毫无人情味的部下讨论该如何盘剥劳动人民的脂膏。

Peter几乎从来不踏进那间办公室，事实上，他走进公司大门的频率就和他在大学去上课的频率一样少。Erik那间办公室宽敞明亮，十分前卫地装上了自动门，看上去就像古罗马宫殿里的祈祷厅。金钱的信徒在此处向他们笃信的丛林法则祈愿，让他们能够来年在食物链当中更上一阶。

Peter发誓自己根本不想踏进那个地方，如果不是因为听说了一个晴天霹雳般的新闻。他不顾秘书Angel小姐的劝阻，大步踏进父亲的办公室。会议桌边的人都不约而同地转头看向他，目光好像在看他对着圣母玛利亚的画像自渎。

“父亲，您得给我解释清楚——为什么报纸都在说我要结婚了？！”Peter嘶吼道，举起手中的报纸用力地拍了拍上面的新闻标题。

他的怒吼像一阵风，把所有人的脑袋吹得转了个向，都小心翼翼又齐刷刷地看向了会议桌尽头。Erik Lehnsherr身上依旧保留着年轻时那股锋锐的冰冷气息，但其又被流逝的岁月磨钝了不少。打个比方说，曾经的他让人跪下是用眼神踹对方膝盖，现在他让人跪下只要轻轻一瞥就能让对方双腿灌铅。Peter在这样的威压下不禁腿软了，但仍旧保持着色厉内荏的愤怒。

Erik用中指把眼镜推上鼻梁，说道：“我在开会。”

Peter咬牙切齿：“每次有什么事你都永远在开会。”

Erik耸了耸肩，缓和了神色扫视了一圈会议桌边的人，“先生们，会议终止十分钟。”他下令。众人立刻收拾文件走出了会议厅，那扇自动门刷的一声把最后离开的人的背影隔绝在外后，Peter终于忍不住爆发了：“父亲，为什么我要结婚了我自己都没听说？”

“现在你听说了。”

“开什么玩笑！”

“我从不拿儿女的终身大事开玩笑。”

面对父亲不紧不慢的回复，Peter气得头皮发痒，但是他不敢太过放肆，只得焦躁了向左边迈了一步又迈了回来。

Erik看他这副样子似乎觉得很满意，于是他悠悠开口解释：“你谈恋爱的次数太多了，Peter，所以我觉得得给你找个归宿。”

“我才不要和你安排的对象结婚！这种婚姻根本没有感情基础！”

“我和你母亲也没有感情基础——希望她的灵魂在天堂不会听说你的事迹，不然她就无法安息了。”

“我才十八岁，我谈恋爱次数多很正常吧？！这不过是年轻人的消遣！”

“为了摆平你那些前任我们家花了很多钱。”Erik用食指敲了敲桌面：“一定还有不这么浪费的消遣方式。”

Peter顿觉气苦无比，他用力地挠了挠头发，喉咙却半天都憋不出一个字。确实，他压根不能怎么样，这可是他爸。况且就算Erik不是他爸，他也不敢对着这样一个人出言不逊。他凄凄凉凉地想到，自己才十八岁就要被推进婚姻的坟墓里去，可是却没一个人来为他的终身幸福说话。Peter想起了自己已故的母亲，更觉酸楚无比。就这样思前想后的，他不禁红了眼角。

Erik有些惊讶：“这并非一门糟糕的婚事，Peter。”说着他站了起来，Peter悚然地发现他手里握着一把手枪。“……你掏枪干嘛？”他磕磕巴巴地问。

Erik没有径直回答他，而是站起来走到一架金属架边，架子上挂着一块透明的塑胶。他对着塑胶扣下扳机，子弹射到塑胶板上又被弹开了。接着他又掏出打火机去烧那块塑胶板，Peter在一边看自己的父亲折磨这块东西看得不明就里。

“新型塑胶，防火防弹。”Erik简明扼要地说：“它的材料很特殊——是蔗糖。”

“这和我要结婚有什么关系？”Peter挑起眉头，不禁纳闷。

“你的未婚夫是西彻斯特的王子。”Erik靠向会议桌，面无表情地解释：“西彻斯特王室拥有全欧洲最大的甘蔗园所有权。”

“所以你的意思是我其实是娶了片甘蔗园？”Peter更加恼火了：“这种婚姻方式简直像在中世纪！”

“那挺好，我喜欢中世纪。”Erik不以为然地耸耸肩。

“我自己都没答应！我都没见过这位王子，也没向他求婚！”

“我代你求婚了，而他的母亲也愉快地答应了。”

Peter跺了跺脚，闷着一肚子火望向了办公室窗外。

“还有，下周跟我去趟巴黎。有一笔大生意需要谈，我要你在边上旁听学习。”Erik补充：“如果你敢缺席，我会把你发配去拉斯维加斯给家族名下的酒店洗厕所。”

“你这个冷血无情的资产阶级食人魔。”Peter咬牙切齿地说。

“这个资产阶级食人魔养大了你。”Erik无动于衷会回答，低头看了一眼腕表：“好了，十分钟到了。”

——这就是为什么他会被送来巴黎的原因了。Peter想着，每当这段办公室争论浮现回忆，他都会被怒火焚烧得坐立难安。一方面他尊重甚至敬仰作为前辈的Erik，一方面他非常抗拒作为父亲的Erik。当然，Peter很理解他，他也无从指责Erik冷酷的个性。毕竟他那一辈经历过二战的种族大屠杀，只不过是Erik运气比较好地逃到了美洲而已。

他理解自己的父亲，爱自己的父亲，可是除了理解和爱，他无法为他做更多的事了。

巴黎的清晨是温柔凉爽的，他已经来过这座城市好几次，却每次都能寻找到新奇的感受。Peter趴在窗户上眺望街道，可以看到不远处的塞纳河在初绽的晨曦下闪烁着麟麟的波光。彻夜不眠的灯火渐次在晨昏的空隙里熄灭，那片繁华的余韵在食物香气里回荡不息。Peter伸了伸懒腰，突然想起隔壁一直在鸣奏的萨克斯风似乎停了，于是他扭头去看，发现隔壁阳台上坐着一个年轻男人。

那个男子看上去二十岁出头，正搬了张椅子坐在阳台上，一手捧着一份《电影手册》，一手夹着根烟。Peter从来就没喜欢过男人，但是对方的美貌还是让他倒抽了一口气。在他的角度看去，年轻男人的身后是繁华绮丽的巴黎街道，可在这个男人面前，这座骄矜的城市变得卑微了起来，好像是某个画家为了画中主角而创造出来的布景。而他就是画中的主角。

察觉到有人在看他，男人抬起眼睛看了一眼Peter，他的眼睛是蓝色的。他对着Peter露出友善的笑容：“我放音乐打扰到你的睡眠了吗？抱歉。”

Peter连连摆手：“不不不，没有的事，我本来就该起床了。”

男人合上书，微笑着向他点头致意。他站起来伸了个懒腰，末了趴在阳台护栏上继续抽着烟。此刻巴黎已经在他们脚下苏醒，这座城市开始往自己脸上涂脂抹粉，散发出一股性感的干枯花果味。那味道会让人想起命运的茫茫无着和不可规避，像个温柔丝滑的幽灵缠绕在街道角落的每一处风声里。

Peter穿过酒店走廊来到父亲的房间，他看见Erik正在用开信刀刮着一个古旧罐头盒背面的锈迹。他神情很严肃，好像在干的事很正经似的。Peter在心里叹了口气——Erik派遣无聊的方式越来越古怪了。原本他们所住的老宅有一间养鸽子的阁楼，那房子很旧了，简陋的阁楼砖墙上全是斑斑驳驳的孔洞。Erik拿着水泥和铲子一个洞一个洞挨个填平，事后他很自豪地对Peter和Wanda说：“那堵墙上有四百八十七个洞，我数得很清楚。”

他古怪的父亲，宁愿百忙中抽时间和墙说话，也不肯和人们多做点交流。

Erik看着他，问：“有事吗？”

“有事，我带来的西装裤不知道为什么太硬了，我想找间裁缝铺赶制一条新的。”

“想要不硬的裤子，你应该直接穿睡裤。”

Peter翻了个白眼——好吧，他的忍耐度是从和父亲多年的交流里千锤百炼出来的。他心中默念了几遍“不能跟他吵”，然后吞咽了一口，悻悻地回到了自己房间。

Peter走后，Erik渐渐地被愧疚感烧灼了起来。他感到有些坐立不安。确实，他对Peter的态度似乎是太无情了。他有的时候并不想伤害周围这些和他亲近的人，可当他意识到这一点的时候，往往伤害早已造成了。

他没有办法继续折腾手里那个已经伤痕累累的罐子，于是他选择放下它，去卫生间洗干净手上的铁锈碎屑。Erik总是会突然开始干一些无聊的事，并且干得专心致志。例如有一次，Angel走进办公室的时候发现他蹲在厨房里正专心致志地一小片一小片撕掉餐桌边缘的木头碎屑。他的劳动成果是让桌腿看上去和被白蚁蛀了一样，而他一开始只是想剥掉一根翘起来的木头丝。

Wanda和Peter纷纷表示，他一定是太空虚了，需要一个伴儿。Wanda总是有很多鬼主意，她把Erik的照片和简介放到了一家大型交友网上。结果是她被流放去了内华达州一段时间，为此，Lehnsherr家大小姐赌气说自己永远不会再回来。

但是不管从哪个方面来说，Wanda都比Peter省心得多。她年轻、美丽而且聪明绝顶，总是拿着全额奖学金。只是她似乎读书读得上了瘾，总是呆在学校不肯出来。至于Peter，Erik有点相信专家的话：父子关系肯定会不如父女关系。现在他已经能熟极而流地应付Peter在外面欠的风流债而不捏爆电话话筒了。他有的时候很想好好地教训一下这个混账小子，但是看到他无辜的表情，Erik就会想起他早逝的母亲，举起的手掌就怎么也扇不下去。

虽然他心中很多个不情愿，但是这个问题必须去解决。Erik不由得叹了口气，他穿上外套，跨过走廊，准备去找Peter。他手指有点不听话，以至于系了很多次鞋带都没系好，这让他颇为恼羞成怒，感觉自己像《穆雪德》里那个自杀的时候滚了三次才成功滚进河里的主角。生命之中最原始的那部分空虚带来的焦躁压着他的脊梁骨。他去哪里都躲不开纽约，因为纽约的幽灵一直趴在他天灵盖上面。

他又回到了房间里，准备把那个易拉罐扔掉，但是在看到自己刮出来的图案时，他叹了口气，感到一阵没由来的寒冷火焰在脊柱底焚烧了起来。那是一个人的侧脸线条。Erik从学生时代起，就有个改不掉的毛病，那就是会随手在课本杂志上乱涂乱画。他总是不经意间画出一个人的侧脸来，没有眼睛和嘴唇，只是一条线，像一处横躺着迎接日落的险峻山峦。

这个侧脸像个擦不去的烙印，密密麻麻地挤满了他工作中所有的闲暇。他像是个锲而不舍的匠人仿佛描绘它，却无法解读它。它已经根植在他灵魂深处，变成他的一份子了。

Erik烦躁地把刻着那枚符咒的罐头扔进垃圾桶里，出门去找Peter。可是Peter不在房间也不在餐厅。Erik站在Peter房间的阳台上，开始纳闷他去哪里了。他举目四望，巴黎的景色却没被他收入眼中。突然间，他听到隔壁阳台上传来了萨克斯风的声音，于是他转头去看，视线穿过阳台门的缝隙，恰好落在室内Peter的脸上，他看上去很高兴，正和对面的人聊得兴起。Erik只能看见他对面那个人的鼻尖，他其余的部分都被挡在了阳台门的毛玻璃后，像雾里看花，只能看到一团朦胧的色彩。

他舒了口气，看到Peter现在似乎已经心情好转了，他决定不再去找他。比起面对素不相识的陌生人或者是谈判对象，面对亲人更让他感到坐立难安。他总觉得这一对隔着时代和他生长的儿女像是他看不懂的新兴艺术画，色彩斑斓地挂在光鲜亮丽的高档壁纸上。他被一幅又一幅的话簇拥着，他想对它们说：别对我好，我不习惯，更不相信。可是画中人听不懂。

Erik把手插进裤兜里，青年时代他也这么干过。当时他裤兜里有几张钞票和几枚糖果，他就站在一个拐角处看着一个抱着婴儿的小乞儿，他为是否该进行这项施恩活动而做出了漫长的心理斗争。最后他放弃了，一个人揣着本来该送出去的礼物落荒而逃。他之所以害怕是因为他设想到那个孩子会对他露出感激的笑容，他觉得自己不配得到这种笑容。

他出了酒店，穿过马路。路边的藩篱上爬着纤弱的白色花朵，它们弱不禁风地在晨风里气喘，Erik走了很久都没逃过它们的香味织成的天罗地网。路边种满了树：梧桐、栗树、中国梨树和普罗旺斯朴树，在钢筋水泥的间隙里填满清雅的绿意。Erik又开始数起了树的种类来，走过了树，他有开始数自己走过了多少道电线杆。电线杆上栖满了鸟，一朵云飘过，鸟飞走了，树又摊开了自己的绿荫，它们都不会记得他的路过。

他走进了一家裁缝铺，用生硬的法语叫对方定制一条新的西装裤，面料一定要柔软。但是伙计问起尺码的时候他却被难住了，他从来就不知道Peter的裤子多少码。但是Erik足够冷静沉着，他马上拨通了自己表妹Emma Frost的电话。

“如果我没猜错，你应该是在巴黎才对，找我干什么？”Emma接到电话的时候正在往壶里倒咖啡，而话筒里传来的Erik的声音让她觉得咖啡闻起来更苦了：“Peter的裤子是多少码的？”

Emma恼怒地挑了挑眉：“你问我这种问题简直是性骚扰。”她恶狠狠地说：“我怎么可能知道他的裤子多大？你对我和你儿子的关系有什么误解吗。”

“Emma，不知道就恭恭敬敬地回答‘不知道’，我很反感你那些奇怪的修饰。”

“看来你的逻辑还没有混乱，好吧，不•知•道。”Emma没好气地回答，说完，她挂断了电话。本来这是一个阳光明媚的上午，她的心情却愣是让Erik给搅和没了。她揉了揉鼻梁，准备喝完咖啡后打起精神去看财务报表，突然间电话又铃声大作。

她有气无力地拿起听筒，问道：“谁啊？”

“是我，Frost小姐。”那边传来了一个平和中正的声音：“Alex Summers。”

“哦，是你啊，Summers先生。”Emma换上办公事的礼貌语气，问：“发生什么事了？”——Alex Summers是西彻斯特王室的人，也是他们最近的合并项目牺牲对象之一的那位小王子的亲信。

“我们这里出了大事。”Alex的语气听起来一点都不紧张：“Charles殿下离家出走了。”

“——什么？！”Emma讶异地从桌边站了起来，Charles就是那个要和Peter结婚的小可怜的名字。

“所以我们才来通知您，毕竟在Lehnsherr集团里您是二把手。我和王后都意见一致，觉得还是先不要惊动Lehnsherr先生好。”

“你们的决定是对的。”Emma想到Erik听到这个消息时那山崩地裂的反应，不禁耸了耸肩。这种事不能够对外声张，但是Erik绝对会动用声势浩大的场面掘地三尺去把这个王子殿下找出来。

她维持着冷静和Alex商议了一会，决定趁Erik知道前一同去找到Charles王子。

而此刻正在被Emma腹诽的Erik在骄阳高照下的巴黎街道上行走。烈日没有持续多久，乌云很快就在天空聚拢了起来，像一朵花瓣蓬松阴暗的巨大花朵收拢了自己的花苞，把世间万物都关在了自己的花蕊里。过了一会，云朵开始融化了，街衢上布满了绵绵阴雨。

Erik想起离开前Wanda在电话里的话，小姑娘一下就忘了和父亲之间的恩怨，兴奋地对Erik说：“我看到电影里说，巴黎在下着毛毛雨的时候是最美的。这个时候空气里会有一股香味，就是栗子树的香味。那会是非常适合邂逅的时刻，你可以和一个陌生人共享一把伞。”

Erik不由得为她的天真苦笑，世界上哪有那么多美丽的巧合可言的。他人生中经历了不少阴雨连绵的日子，曾经最印象深刻的一个他本人已经不记得了。但那个日子的诸般细节却随着长辈的描述被刻画在他脑海中——他出生的时候不是一个人，他还有一个孪生妹妹，叫Luth。但是那时候他们在逃难途中，粮食和医疗用品已经严重不够了。而且他的父亲没料到妻子会生下双胞胎，所以只给孩子准备了一张假证件。

父亲趁母亲睡着的时候把Luth抱出了篷车。Luth很乖，没有哭闹。她被扔在了路边。

战争时期一切都很残酷，历史的车轮就这样从他们这些草木残生的芸芸众人身上碾去，毫不留情，只留一地骨血。

Erik时常会想象那个自己未曾见过的场景，想象她一个初生的婴儿怎样在荒郊野岭里过早结束了一生。他像用刑罚自我惩戒一样反复逼迫自己回想这些画面。他觉得自己配不上生命力一切的美好和温暖，因为他生命的延续建立在另一个生命的牺牲上。

雨水不住地从他额头滚落，他把手揣在裤兜里一路往前走。霓虹灯在雨幕里闪烁不息，电线杆上的飞鸟都已经离去。他想着自己的事，突然间和一个人撞了个满怀。对方手里抱着一盒白玫瑰，在冲击里，花朵纷纷坠地，像雪球一样洒落在水洼里。

“抱歉……”Erik连忙说道，而对方忙着蹲下身去把散落的花捡回来，没听见他的话。他撞到的人撑着的雨伞往一边偏了一些，露出了撑伞人的侧面和脖子线条。他有着一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，像只有欧罗马遗迹见证过的远古天空。与此同时，他还有着Erik花了整整前半生去描绘的侧脸线条。

巴黎街道的空气里，浮起了栗子树的香味。

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

【二】

带来了一生纠葛的相遇都是在一瞬间发生的。Erik每次回想起自己第一次遇见Charles时候的情景，都会清楚地记得那天下着雨，因为Charles耳边的一缕头发上挂着几滴雨水。他无法透过回忆的薄暮如实地看进去水珠里的倒影，因为它们映衬的肌肤散发出雪色莹莹的光泽，令人无法挪开视线。无论多少次回想起那块白皙皮肤，Erik都会感到一阵薄荷味的夏夜凉爽轻轻覆上了自己的灵魂。

巴黎在下雨，这是草莓成熟之后的第一场雨，潮湿缠绵，弥蒙如烟。树木的叹息甜腻清雅，与缱绻的雨丝难舍难分。

Erik蹲下去帮他捡掉落了一地的白玫瑰，他转过脸来看向Erik，一抹浅笑从眉梢眼角渗进了脸上的红晕：“你好啊，陌生人。”

Erik摇了摇头，说道：“我很抱歉撞到你。”

“反正也不痛，还收获了一个道歉，这很不赖。”男人微笑着回应。他把玫瑰花全部捡了起来放进盒子里，有几朵花瓣已经沾满泥土。路过的人都很温柔地绕开了它们，没有踩上去。

Erik拾起落在邻近的玫瑰，只觉得手指不听使唤，不敢用力又不敢松手。被削去荆棘的柔嫩花枝被他握在手里，他感觉自己总是像会不小心就将它们扼杀。蓝眼睛男人将玫瑰从他手里接了过去，放回了盒子里。他的手指和玫瑰花瓣一样沾满了雨珠。

他抱着花，点头示意之后离开了。Erik看着他离去的背影，蓝眼睛男人撑的伞是浅黄色的，可是此刻，它竟然成了Erik的视野里色彩最鲜艳的东西。它像一朵浅黄色的波斯菊，在细雨绵绵的街巷和人流里绽放流溢，如同冻结在时光里的烟火。

——他想认识他。Erik很快就明确了自己的目的，并且为达到目的而做出行动：他追了上去。他没有从背后拍他的肩膀或者是扯住他衣角，而是放慢了脚步走在他身边，对那个熟识的侧脸线条轻轻地“嘿”了一声。听到他的声音，对方转过头来，神情诧异中带着好奇地问：“你也走这条路？”

“是啊。”Erik脸不红心不跳地回答。

男人心下一动——他分明和自己走的相反的方向。他很快地就猜到了Erik的心思，但是他没说出来。

“你去哪里？”Erik问。

“我去街角那家小餐馆，准备吃午饭。据说他们的海鲜非常不错。”

“这么巧，我也是去那里吃饭。”Erik把手背在身后，微笑地看着他。

“哇哦，那么，要我借伞给你用吗？”他话还没说完，手臂就伸了过来，把伞撑在了两个人中间。Erik顺理成章地朝他靠近了一点，他看见他的手指上还是沾满了雨水，看上去特别湿润。他们走在一把伞下，两个人一起走进雨幕里。几分钟后，他们面对面坐在靠窗的餐桌边。蓝眼睛的男人说，这里的海鲜分量太多，他怕自己吃不完，不如两个人拼一个盘子。Erik乐得答应了，他可从来没想过自己会在一个人均二十欧的连锁海鲜餐厅和人拼单。如果Wanda知道，她一定会拉下脸，一本正经地教育他：“爸！那种小地方的东西不卫生的！”

“你叫什么名字？我叫Charles。”男人大大方方地自我介绍。

“我叫Erik。”Erik和他一样有意地没有说出自己的姓氏，因为不管怎么说，他太有名了。

之后他们是如何一起进餐的、那天菜色如何，Erik后来全忘了。在和Charles深入交往之前，他从来就是个对生活琐事不屑去记忆的人。那时候他对Charles也没有太多非分之想，只是觉得他像是一个自己寻找多年的谜底，而谜面就是那根总是不自觉地在笔下流露的侧脸。谜底只有在被揭穿的那一霎会给人带来满足感，而它们存在的意义也仅仅是答案。答案是不能再深入推敲的。

他没有一直盯着Charles看，因为他觉得那样很流氓。此外Charles身上的气质高贵端庄中有股天真，让人觉得随便看他是种亵渎。

那天他回酒店的路上，雨已经停了，可是空气里还是密密匝匝地挤着没散去的水气，像天空潮湿的爱抚。他总觉得有一只沾满水珠的手和雨后凉爽的空气一起抚摩着自己的鼻梁。Charles走的时候忘记带自己的伞，Erik拿起他的伞出门去追他。可是推开玻璃门后，却只有清凌凌的空气扑在脸上，Charles的身影早已消失在了植物和人群的海洋里。

——也许梦中见到的人，醒来以后就不该去找他了。

他路过一方流泪不止的喷泉，水面上倒映着初霁的苍穹，那片蓝色在水波上摇摇曳曳，突然间溢了出来，铺天盖地地淹没了石砖小巷，让人感觉自己突然陷进了印象画派作品中那片水粉编织的温柔乡里。

Erik拿着那把浅黄色的伞，突然意识到这把伞是“Charles的东西”这个事实，他感到有一丝没来头的失落。不过这是一个相当完美的结局，一切都进行在无言的矜持中，颜色很淡，却有首有尾。

但这只是Erik回到酒店前的想法了。回到酒店休息了一会后，他整理好行装，准备提醒Peter参加分公司今晚的酒会。他花了几十秒走到Peter的房间门口，并且在那里挨了一个晴天霹雳。

——Peter房门没关，他常有这个坏习惯。于是房间里的一切都突然间被猛地塞进Erik的视野里：Charles在Peter的房间里，他们相谈甚欢。两个人倚在阳台栅栏上，头顶是在暮色里明亮起来的镂花玻璃吊灯。

Erik站在那里，他内心差不多气得七窍生烟了，可是外表不动声色。Peter和Charles两个人在阳台上聊天聊得非常开心而没有发现他的到来，这是最让他感到不爽的地方。Charles和他在一起的时候一直端着礼貌的态度，Erik因为胸腔里怒气翻滚而忽略了他和Charles才初初结识的事实。

Erik突生妙计，他从来都是这么沉着冷静地。他闪身躲在门边偷听Peter和Charles的谈话。他隐隐听到Peter邀请Charles去今晚的酒会，毕竟请他在酒会后半场到游泳池边去等自己，他会带上上好的香槟去见他的。

Erik不由得咬牙切齿——好啊这个臭小子，见花就采的老毛病又犯了。

其实要是在平时这种场合下，Peter想要和那个姑娘去幽会，Erik都是睁一只眼闭一只眼的。就算他订婚了一样，Erik看上去冷酷无情，其实护短得很。

Erik迅速地制定了一个计划，当天晚上，他一直和客户们窝在书房里讲新的防弹塑胶，并且嘱咐秘书自己在讨论公司机密，只能让Peter一个人进来。他以无与伦比的定力听着舞池传来的音乐和窸窣笑语，以高中老师一样的敬业精神详细地解说橡胶的构成及市场前景。他对派对从来就没有什么兴趣，但是他的那些客户却相继露出了蠢蠢欲动的痛苦表情。还好，Peter终于进了书房里。

“爸，我想提前退席。”Peter在和叔叔们打完招呼后，小心翼翼地向Erik申请道。

“你进来就是想扔下这一句话然后逃之夭夭？”Erik故意板着脸：“Lehnsherr家没有这样的家教。”

“爸……”Peter急了，连连抓耳挠腮，却又不敢对Erik撒谎。

Erik放缓了脸色：“你先坐下来，喝杯酒再走。”他一边说一边向Peter走过去，把手摁在了儿子的肩膀上。他用眼角余光扫了一眼Peter西装裤的屁股口袋，很好，鼓起来了。这小子每次都会把香槟酒杯塞在那里，所谓知子莫若父。

“我……”Peter还要推脱，却仍旧不由自主地顺应着Erik的动作，一屁股坐了下去。

原本在舞池上随着管弦乐翩翩起舞的绅士淑女们，猛然听到书房里传来了一声令人心惊胆裂的嚎叫。所有人都被震慑得怔住了，纷纷停下了手中的动作呆呆地望向书房，乐队也停止了演奏。有那么一会儿，原本热闹的舞厅变得寂静无声，直到有人推开书房门冲了出来，对着坐在门口的秘书喊道：“快叫医生！叫医生！”

就这样，Erik看着身受重伤的Peter被送进书房后面的休息室里去了，他也顺便用早就想好的理由脱身，让Angel留下来主持大局。虽然他对Peter感到了一丝愧怍，可是想到屁股受伤不会影响传宗接代和儿子的终身幸福，就顿感宽宥了许多。

Erik走出会场的时候一把扯下领带，和一群蠢货呆在一起呼吸同样的空气快让他感到窒息了。那一刻他迫不及待地想要见到Charles，就像想要呼吸一口新鲜空气。

Erik来到游泳池边，只见月亮已经高高地升起来了。曾在无数个夜晚里被落魄艺术家凝望过的巴黎之月，他们为她寻觅的韵脚纷纷散落在夜风里，应和草丛里互相交缠的蝰蛇唱出沙沙作响的法语小调。巴黎的月亮比别处的月亮多股人气，因为她被路过此地的旅客多次冒犯过。

Charles坐在游泳池边，他穿着一身很简单的西装，却仍旧风雅俊美。Erik敢打赌，他在会场上一定有很多人盯着他看。他一开始还担心Peter随便邀请一个人来参加公司酒会这个人会上不了台盘给他们家丢人，可是Erik现在觉得自己想多了。

看见来的是Erik，Charles看上去很惊讶：“是你？”他站了起来，脸上浮现微笑：“真巧啊，Erik，没想到会在这里遇上你。”

Erik点了点头，走过去伸手搭住他的肩膀。他力道大得有些刻意，像是在和记忆Peter和Charles勾肩搭背那一幕较劲一样。Charles皱了皱眉头，但很礼貌地没有说什么。“我的朋友说他受伤了，不能来见你了，于是叫我代劳。”Erik一本正经地说：“没想到他要见的人是你。”

“唔，他受伤了？我感到很遗憾，希望他能早点好起来。”Charles眉心微皱：“其实也没什么，他只是说酒会太无聊了，跟我谈谈电影会比较开心。其实我也没什么好陪的，你去忙你的吧，Erik。”

——什么谈论电影，那小子每次开场白都用这一套。Erik在心里翻了个白眼，表面上却还维持着冷静优雅。他靠了上去，问：“你家住哪？我送你回去。”

“噢，谢谢你的好意。但是我想不用了，会有人来接我。”Charles一边说一边往后退，他并起食指和中止在额角划了一下，示意告别。Erik还来不及挽留他就匆匆离开了。

Charles打了辆出租车回到酒店，刚下车就有一个人影朝他扑了过来。Charles被吓了一跳，但是他很快冷静了下来并看清了来人是谁——是Hank。他哭丧着脸飞奔到Charles面前，开口喊道：“殿……”

“不许喊！”Charles骤然眉毛倒竖，满脸凝重地对Hank低喝了一声。

Hank把没来得及喊出口的称呼硬生生噎了回去，苦着脸看向Charles。Charles瞪了他一眼，无言地叹了口气，转身走进了酒店大堂。Hank亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，他东绕西绕愣是没甩掉Hank。最后，看着Hank的样子他也不忍心了，于是只得把他带进了自己房间。刚关上门，Hank就“噗通”一声单膝跪下，哀怨地喊了声：“殿下！”

Charles看着他，叹了口气，语气温和地闻：“到底有什么事？”

“您快跟我回去吧！不然陛下她会扒了我的皮的。”

“不行，我这次专程出门来考察我未来的丈夫。我绝不回去。”Charles抱着胳膊，无奈地解释道：“你就回去告诉她，我过一段日子就会回王宫里，叫她别天天担忧。还有，我很感谢她的关心。”说完，他眯起眼睛笑了起来，问：“Hank，你饿了没，想吃东西吗？”

Hank犹豫了一下，最终点了点头。

Charles把他从地板上扶了起来，拍了拍他拖到地面的大衣下摆，用很通情达理的语气说道：“下去吃点东西吧，趁着现在餐厅还开着。”他一边说一边把Hank把房门外推，把他带到了楼下的餐厅，叫了鱼子酱和伏特加。他知道Hank有多喜欢吃鱼子酱，于是他不停地叫，顺理成章地，Hank要不停地喝酒，最后喝到酩酊大醉。

Charles把醉醺醺的Hank扔上了计程车，嘱咐司机把他送到西彻斯特领事馆去，然后揉着肩膀回了房间。为了陪Hank他自己也喝了不少酒，洗了个热水澡就疲惫地睡着了。

Charles梦见自己回到了八岁那年，那时候父王刚刚去世。西彻斯特世代的传统是王储必须要先结婚才能继位，但Charles还是要仪式性地进行一个从父王那里接过权柄的仪式。尽管接下来一切政务都将由他的母亲代为打理，直到他成年后结婚为止。

他穿着整个首都最好的裁缝连夜赶制的红色天鹅绒斗篷，跨越漫长的厅廊一路走向王座。西彻斯特的王公贵族们聚集在大厅两边，脸上带着殷殷的微笑注视着他。他不太明白他们为什么要笑，明明父亲才刚死，这些人为什么要这么开心？他来到王座上，左边的侍从举起王冠虚罩在他头顶，右边的侍从把权杖递给了他。他开始背诵自己排练了很久的演说词，但是不知道为什么，记忆突然卡壳了。他磕磕巴巴地绊倒在一个单词上，半天想不起下文来。母后坐在下首焦急地看着他，Logan扭过头拼命地冲他做口型。可是他看不到。

他“腾”地一下从王座上站了起来，却不小心踩到了自己的斗篷一角，从高台上跌了下去。他陷进了一个空洞的、虚无的洞穴，观礼人群、Logan、母后，一切都一股脑地在洞口消失了。他只听见人们在山呼：“国王已死，国王永存！”

然后他感觉自己扑进了一片温热里。那个柔软的温暖稳当地接住了他，他嗅到了一股清淡的烟草味和男性荷尔蒙的气息。然后醉意悠悠然再度袭来，他又沉沉地睡着了。

——Charles不知道的是，自己梦游爬到了楼顶，然后在酒店大楼上走来走去，最后踏进了一个天窗，不偏不倚地砸在躺在床上看着月亮想着他的Erik身上。

【TBC】


End file.
